Like Father, Like Daughter
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Rutee begins her career as a Lens Hunter, looking for some quick cash. Atwight observes her, realizing that she is similar to the father who she barely knew.


**Like Father, Like Daughter**

"Our exchange rate is 3 Gald per Lens," the counter girl in Darilsheid stated, "Is that ok?"

"I'd say it's a little low! I really don't have much in the way of funds at this time and could really use some help. Tell you what. If you raise the rate to 5 Gald, then I'll give you this," the raven-haired teen told her. She pulled a leather cape out of her pack; it was something she'd liberated from a bandit that had dared to attack her the other day.

The counter girl said, "But we are forbidden to make such deals. What our main office tells us is the exchange rate, is the exchange rate."

Her customer turned around and began making it sound as if she was crying. "Just this once…please. I'm just a poor girl from the slums who has to work as a Lens Hunter in order to feed my family. If we don't get any money…then my brothers and sisters will starve."

"You poor thing," whispered the worker, "Ok, just this once. You have 300 Lens, so that means I'll give you 1500 Gald." With that, she handed over the money as the girl gave her the Lens and cape.

"Thank you! My family will definitely be able to eat with this," the teen replied as she left.

She walked back into the streets, the bag of Gald in her hands. But just then, a scolding female voice told her, -It isn't right to lie, Rutee! Sure the orphanage doesn't have a lot of money, but they are not in danger of starving. You shouldn't take advantage of people like that!-

The girl took her sword out of her sheath and gave it a sour look. "Just chill out, Atwight. That was just the negotiations; if you want to survive, you have to be able to act like a businessman at times. And even though the orphanage technically is not starving, the money that comes in is really irregular. I'm fifteen now and you're not my mother! You may be one of the Legendary Swordians, but that gives you no right to act like the woman who birthed me!"

She walked all the way back to Cresta, headed the orphanage in the lower city and presented her money to the Director. The old woman gave her a hug, happy that the child had survived and was home. It was always taxing and worrisome when one of her children left the orphanage.

"I'm just happy to help," Rutee replied, "After all you've done for me…"

"We just did our job and took care of a lost child. Rutee, you are truly a treasure from Heaven. When you first came to this place, you were just a scared toddler who didn't know why her parents had left her. But now, you've become a strong woman who does what is right for those you love. It's almost as if you came to us to be our protector…" the Director stated.

Rutee laughed, and said, "It's kind of far-fetched. But as long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

S...S

That night, Rutee was sleeping soundly in her bed. Atwight, lying on the table by the nightstand, could see her wincing in her sleep, having a nightmare. The Swordian knew what it was; when she was younger, the girl had often told her loyal friend what she was dreaming about. Though the scenes varied, it was always the same subject.

Rutee saw herself as a tiny child, back when she was with her family. Always, the dreams would show her doing things with her mother and father: playing games, watching clouds or stars, going on a family picnic, reading stories. Though Rutee had seen their faces vividly in her mind and heard their voices clearly when she was a child, by the time she was about eight she only could see blurred forms and hear distorted sound waves. And by the time she was thirteen, her vision had become shadows and no sound could be heard. All her memories had slowly trickled away until nothing remained.

Atwight could hear her crying out in her dream…crying to her father. "Daddy…don't go! Please, I don't want to be alone. I love you so much!"

-The poor child,- Atwight whispered, -I often wonder how she got here in the first place. One night, she was sleeping soundly and I had decided to rest with her. I wake up and she's in this strange place, gripping me for comfort, and her parents are nowhere to be found. Why did this have to happen? They were so happy together. Chris…Hugo…why did you leave her all alone? If it were someone else who took her away, you would have come for her by now and taken her home again….-

S...S

"I had a dream last night. Heh, it was all in shadows like usual but I saw something interesting. I saw my father's shadow using a really nice looking attack. I wonder if I can master it myself. If it really was my real dad's skill, then I can feel connected to him," Rutee said the next morning.

Atwight warned her, -Don't try anything too rash. I know how excited you get when you think about your family. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt.-

But Rutee just shrugged; she wished Atwight would stop treating her like a baby. "You don't have to worry about me! I'm skilled enough to pull it off. Shame there was no talking in that dream because I don't know the name of the technique he used. But I'll give it my own!"

With that, Rutee pulled Atwight free of her sheath. Before the Swordian could mouth another protest, the girl was running forward with the blade drawn. Suddenly, she jumped back and up at a forty-five degree angle, slashing as she went. Gracefully, she caught herself before she could fall down and made a landing right back where she'd started her attack.

-That move!- thought a shocked Atwight, -It's definitely one of Hugo's! What did he call it again, Flying Dragon? She hasn't seen that attack in over twelve years, not since she was about two and a half. Did her dream last night truly reveal to her a piece of her past?-

"All right! I did it! That's just how he attacked in my dream. I think…I think I'll call the move Snipe Roar. Just because I also have a skill called Snipe Air and my blade kind of roars when I strike the atmosphere like that," Rutee told her.

Atwight regained her composure and replied, -That sounds like a wonderful idea, Rutee.-

The girl nodded. "Good! Then we're going to hunt some monsters. I need a little more Lens so I can earn a little more money for the orphanage!"

-She'll never change,- mused Atwight, -But then again, sometimes it feels a lot more interesting when things are exciting. Just as long as she doesn't go too overboard; I don't want to see this child hurt. Until the end…I will keep the promise I made to Chris all those years ago….-

F...F

"Atwight…I'm starting to get worried," a young woman of about twenty-eight whispered. She had long raven hair and sparkly violet eyes, and was wearing a beautiful white dress. But they held a hint of sorrow, as did her voice.

The Swordian inquired, -What is it, Mistress Chris?-

She heard the woman let out a sigh. "Hugo has been acting strange ever since he came back from inspecting that dig. He doesn't seem to want to do anything but look over his books and notes on the ancient civilizations in this world. Also, when Rutee wanted to play with him earlier today, he told her that he was busy and to leave him alone; any other time he's gotten absorbed in his work, he realizes that he needs to lighten up when she pounces on him and asks to play."

-That is true,- Atwight replied, -Is there anything else you noticed after he returned?-

"When he first got back, I asked him how things went. Hugo said he had to look over his notes and would be working late. He hugged me, but there was this strange feeling of distance within the embrace; it wasn't the warmth he usually portrayed. Then, he locked himself in his office and stayed there for the entire day and well into the night," Chris added.

Atwight told her, -That does sound like a problem. What about Chaltier?-

Chris shook her head. "He doesn't know anything either. Hugo left him in the weapon's rack instead of keeping the Swordian by his side. I think something bad is going to happen here real soon. Atwight…I want you to make a promise to me."

-Anything,- Atwight stated, -My loyalty to you is unwavering.-

"Then look after Rutee for me. If by some chance whatever is going on ends up leaving her without me or Hugo, then protect her from the dark times ahead. And allow her to forget if time is kind enough to take away memories of the pain; do not tell her anything of her past if she is somehow removed from it and the events will hurt her," Chris said.

Atwight was unnerved; would something really happen to the mistress she enjoyed serving and the man that had given that woman such joy? But she knew that she would do whatever was needed to protect her. So she replied, -I will do so. Until this Core Crystal within my hilt is shattered, I will continue to watch over your daughter and keep her safe from all harm.-

Chris smiled with happiness for the first time since her beloved had started acting strangely. "Thank you, Atwight. Then from now on, she is your mistress. You will serve her just as well as you did for me. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, but as a mother I have to protect my child…."

With that, the woman went towards the nursery where her two children, three-year-old Rutee and one-year-old Emilio, were sleeping. She placed the Swordian on the table near the girl's bed and left. In the morning, Atwight was formally introduced and presented to Rutee. Two days after that, after the strenuous atmosphere in the house had begun to get even worse, both the girl and Swordian awoke in the orphanage with no idea how they'd gotten there.

F...F

-If only I didn't sleep whenever Rutee did,- Atwight silently lamented, -I might have been able to stop whatever had taken her. Did Chris think that it was too dangerous to even be around Hugo anymore, and left Rutee where it was safe? If she did, she surely would have brought the child's brother along and most likely would have run away with them to hide.-

"Hey! Atwight! You seem to be spacing out. Let's go get us some Lens!" Rutee cheered.

Atwight told her, -I'm just thinking, that's all. Sorry about me getting short with you yesterday. I understand that you feel pressured to repay the kindness of the people who raised you. Just…I worry that you'll end up getting in over your head and being hurt.-

Rutee smiled as she took her sword out of the sheath and embraced her like she did when she was a child who needed comfort after losing her family. "I'll be just fine. I'm really good at fighting; after all, I've practiced for years. Besides…I have you with me. I don't know how you compare to the other Swordians, since I've never seen your comrades, but you're definitely the best weapon I could ever hope to find. And, not only that, but you're the best friend I've ever had."

Just then, a Wolf showed up and barred its fangs at the two. With confidence, Rutee rushed forward and thrust out with her blade, knocking the creature back. It got up and attempted to pounce, but just as it was in midair and almost at its target, Rutee slashed downward, opening a deep gash in its front. Down to the ground the monster went…fading away and leaving only a single Lens and twelve Gald.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rutee, "Another victory for me! Though, I wish there was a little more Lens in the monsters around here." She bent down and picked up her spoils.

-That was a simple monster. But stay on your guard in case a larger one comes around; there are rare but powerful creatures that you see every so often,- warned Atwight.

Rutee told her, "I'll be just fine. Remember, I just learned a new skill today. Something tells me it's pretty strong. Plus, it will be filled with the emotions and affections of my father; I know that wherever he is, he will be protecting me if I use this attack."

S...S

Three days later, Rutee was back at the shop in Darilsheid. She put her bag of Lens on the counter and asked, "So, what's the exchange rate this time?"

"Well, the guys at R&D just had to use a lot of it to develop a new product," the girl told her, "It's apparently top secret as to what it does; all I know is that it is for the army's personal use. So we have a large shortage at this time. For each Lens you have, I can give you 9 Gald."

"That's great! Here's another five hundred Lens!" Rutee exclaimed.

She looked at the teen; it was hard to believe that she'd amassed that much in less than a week if she was fighting solo. But she told Rutee, "Then here's the 4500 Gald, right here. I hope your family is going to be able to eat on that amount."

Rutee then remembered her little white lie about a starving family. "Yes, my family will do well with that. It's thanks to Oberon that I can actually do something for them at my young age. My father was a merchant, but his business fell on hard times recently."

"I guess you inherited your bargaining skills from him," the clerk stated, "Certainly, from our last conversation, you seem like the type who will always use whatever they have at their disposal to get what they want or need. Plus, you tried to be all business-like before mentioning your problems so I can see you must have the blood of someone who is in the field. If you were to become a merchant, I think you'd make a formidable one indeed."

"Thank you. You've helped me out a lot. I'll be back with more Lens after awhile. Take care of yourself until then," Rutee called as she left the store.

The girl called back, "Take care of yourself as well, young Lens Hunter."

S...S

Rutee was sitting down in her room later that evening, relaxing. "I think this is definitely the career for me! Fighting monsters to get Lens will kill two birds with one stone. First off, I manage to keep the population down so people aren't hurt by those creatures. Second, Oberon Corporation always needs it so I'll have a steady stream of funds. Third, I get to work with the person I care about the most."

-Rutee, that's really nice,- Atwight stated, -I enjoy working with you as well.-

"Hey, Atwight! Do you remember anything about my parents? All these dreams that I can't quite recall…they've begun to make me curious about what my family was like," Rutee said.

Atwight had to think fast; she'd promised Chris never to tell the girl about a past she would be separated from. So she informed Rutee, -It wouldn't be prudent to know too much, seeing as we probably will never get home. Please, try to understand that I can't say anything.-

Rutee sighed; every time she decided to bring up her parents, Atwight clammed up. "I don't like it; even if I can't find the way home I want to know who I am. But, I can see you're concerned about me. Just, tell me if I resemble them in any way? Would they be proud of me?"

-They would,- Atwight whispered, -You are beginning to look like your mother. And you've learned your father's sword skill. In your own way, you embody their hopes and dreams. When the time comes, I will tell you all about them. Just be patient until that day arrives.-

"Ok! Well, I'm going to go to bed then. Goodnight, Atwight," Rutee replied. She flopped down onto the mattress and tucked herself under the covers. Soon, she was fast asleep. But Atwight knew that Rutee was simply trying to brush her off, still a little perturbed at the Swordian for refusing to reveal anything more than that.

Atwight said, -Chris, that was close. She's trying her best to wear me down and get me to reveal who her parents were; I don't know if either of you are still alive but if she were to learn that her father was the President of Oberon Corporation when she was a child then she'd easily be able to find things that might disturb her regardless of his whereabouts or who is running the company now. But I am definitely seeing a lot of Hugo inside of her. He was always good at business negotiations and Rutee is developing into someone who can haggle pretty well herself. Then, she goes and masters Flying Dragon and gives it her own name. Somehow, even though he isn't raising her, Rutee is showing that she is his daughter. No matter what happened, I know the love you both showed her is right in her heart, guiding and protecting her throughout these difficult times.-

No answer came; only Rutee could hear Atwight's voice and she had fallen asleep. But that's just how the Swordian wanted it; she had to reassure herself without anyone picking up on what happened. Rutee would one day find out the truth, that much was certain, and Atwight would have to hope that nothing bad would come of it. Until then, she would be living a life far from her past…but still stay her father's daughter.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, this just came from thinking about Hugo's quote in Belcrant. Rutee just told him he was finished, basically said they were going to kill him, and he tells her that she seems to be like him. I never quite got the context, but I started to see that she could be considered business-like and I'll bet she had haggled her way through transactions in the past. Plus, there's the whole thing with Leon's Flying Dragon (Kuushuuken) and Rutee's Snipe Roar looking identical and Hugo having a red variant of the move that was also referred to as Kuushuuken in the Drama CDs. So, I figured I'd write a little one-shot about her early exploits and how Atwight saw her resembling her father.


End file.
